Air transport is often desired for the controlled movement of small high-value items because of the superior safety record and enhanced safeguards and accountability of air transport. In the nuclear industry, small high-value items might include plutonium oxide shipments.
Prior art shipping containers as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,369,121; 3,432,666; 3,608,769, and 3,982,134 have been deemed wanting in one or more respects in ability to survive severe aircraft crash. A hypothetical aircraft accident test procedure calls for an impact of about 250 knots onto an unyielding surface followed by various crushing, puncturing, and slashing tests which in turn are followed by a one-hour fire in aviation fuel. To successfully survive this test, a container must not leak and must not pose a threat because of exterior radiation or nuclear criticality.
In addition to the need to survive such a severe crash environment, a transport container must not use unreasonable amounts of volume or materials since both volume and weight aboard an aircraft are at a premium.